


Afternoon Session

by elstar1



Series: Star's Swonduck [1]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1
Summary: Suwon and Jaeduck were busy preparing for their private stage that they barely have time for each other.Suwon couldn't take it any longer. He made plans.





	Afternoon Session

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after Walk Play Love, I just updated here and there cos I want to post something about J-Walk/Swonduck.

Suwon glances at the clock, the time is 11 am. Jaeduck is coming over later in the afternoon.  
They are going to practice some more of their songs for their Walk Play Love Private Stage. The stage is in another two weeks and the practice studio is getting stale and suffocating. Suwon suggested taking it at his place, and Jaeduck gladly accepted it, as they both really need the change in scenery.

He takes a refreshing shower and slips on a white t-shirt and a blue shorts, then lounging around in his living room, waiting for Jaeduck. 5 minutes before the promised time, the older guy arrives. Jaeduck enters the house all smiling with a guitar slung on his back, dressed in an oversized flower patterned long-sleeved shirt. Suwon greets him with a brief hug, and brings over some refreshments from the kitchen.

After some time, both of them are sitting in the bright living room, with music sheets and lyrics scattered on the table and the floor. Suwon had enough of practice and now watches Jaeduck picking on his guitar, to the tune of Through the Night.  
He is so determined on doing it right, and even though he had it all perfect to a T, he persists on practicing some more, scared of making any mistakes on the actual performance.

Suwon, who is sitting on the couch, looks down on Jaeduck. His long eyelashes look so soft, and the little pout he makes when he’s focused is too cute too handle.  
‘ _God, how could a person be this adorable?_ ’  
Suwon thought to himself as he feels so uncontrollably fond of that guy.  
He suddenly has this longing feeling, he misses him so much.  
Even though they have been meeting with each other for almost every day now, they haven't had the time and space to _get cosy_ since they were preparing seriously for the event. Jaeduck, being the nervous wreck he is, gets too anxious for this kind of thing, that even when Suwon tried to steal some kisses or hugs, he got shot down.  
‘ _This hyung really overthinks things and pushes himself too hard, I wish he would lay back a bit_.’ Suwon pondered.

A sudden thought flashes in Suwon’s mind, that he starts feeling playful.  
Quietly, he slides down the couch onto the floor, and levels his eyes to gaze attentively to the guitar-strumming Jaeduck.  
“Wae?” Jaeduck asked after realizing he is being observed.  
“You look so manly when you’re focusing like that,” Suwon spoke in a cute tone.  
Jaeduck blushes a little at the unexpected compliment.  
“Oh shush it Suwon, let’s continue practicing!” He avoids Suwon’s eyes and focuses back on his guitar.  
Suwon then crouches over to sit next to Jaeduck. But he still ignores him.  
A little offended, he attacks Jaeduck’s jaw, peppering kisses all over, gaining an annoyed groan from the guy. ' _He doesn’t really pushes him away_ ,' Suwon noted in his mind.

Taking a step further, Suwon extends his arm over Jaeduck’s waist, side hugging him and nestles his head on the smaller guy’s shoulder.  
“Isy, Suwon-ah, quit it, I need to get this right,” Jaeduck slaps Suwon’s thigh lightly with one hand, while hisnother hand is still holding the guitar.  
“You got it already, we can relax now,” Suwon said as he continues to cuddle Jaeduck in a tight embrace.  
“No… I’m still stuck at this part, I need to go over this again.” Jaeduck asserted.  
Suwon gets so frustrated that he buries his face on the nape of Jaeduck’s neck, and clicks his tongue, so that perfectionist hyung will get the hint.  
Jaeduck’s face flushes when he hears that ‘Tok’ sound, finally sensing the neediness of his dongsaeng.  
“N..no Suwon-ah, we don't have time for this,” he’s trying to deny, but there’s a slight tremble in his voice.  
“Tough, I'm gonna bug you all the time if you don’t give in to me now~” Suwon said that in a joking tone, but he really meant that.  
“Aish,” Jaeduck facepalms, knowing there’s no use fighting, “Fine, but just makeouts, nothing more!” He places his guitar away, then turns his body to face Suwon properly.  
“Sureeee, jagi,” Suwon feels triumphant that he’s getting his way and he knows he could get more than “just makeouts” once Jaeduck complies.

Now that he gets his full attention, Suwon approaches Jaeduck until they are close enough to each other, then he shuts his eyes, as their lips are brought together. Suwon slowly tugs at the bottom of Jaeduck’s lips, their breathe get all hot and heavy over the slow and unrushed lip locking. Jaeduck hands are mindlessly rubbing Suwon’s back.  
Suwon runs his fingers through Jaeduck’s black curls, the one he got for their LA photoshoot. Now that was a **LOOK**.  
' _A drenched daramjwi_ ,' he remembered calling it that, and it brought a chuckle into the kiss, him noticing the quizzing look in Jaeduck’s eyes.

Jaeduck tilts his face, parting his lips to provide entrance to his mouth. Suwon takes up the chance, sliding his tongue in, lightly tapping his. Jaeduck reciprocates the motion with his own tongue, and soon the kiss gets wet and dirty, filling the living room with lapping sounds made by them.  
Suwon’s hand quickly wanders inside Jaeduck’s shirt.  
Why Jaeduck insists on covering up in clothing in this hot weather will forever be an enigma to him. But he kind of likes it, feeling an unfounded pride that he's the only one privileged to see his body.  
He caresses his chest, slightly palming his nipple, making Jaeduck shivers in his arms.  
He gets alarmed as he feels up the prominent rib cage, and pulls back from nuzzling Jaeduck’s jawline. Jaeduck who was absorbed in the moment is left confused, looks at Suwon with his half-lidded eyes and swollen mouth still agape.  
“Did you lose weight again? I told you to not skip your meals, hyung!” Suwon nagged at Jaeduck.  
He really worries for him. He doesn’t want Jaeduck to get sick again, like he did when they first comeback.  
Gaining back his senses, Jaeduck quips, “I can’t help it, okay, it’s not that I purposely starved myself, I don’t need you commenting on my body!”  
He punches Suwon slightly on the stomach and is taken aback by the rock solid surface he hit. “Whoa Suwon, when did your abs get this hard?”  
Suwon pauses for a quick second due to the abrupt change in topic.  
“That’s why I said we should take a break, we really missed out a lot on each other all this while. I’ve been hitting the gym for a year now and you had just noticed,” Suwon remarked bitingly.  
“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were really serious on that whole gym routine,” Jaeduck looked really regretful, “I’m sorry, I should’ve paid more attention to you, Suwon-ah.”  
Suwon grins mischievously. He’s completely confident now that Jaeduck is feeling apologetic, he’ll be able to have his way with that foxy hyung. Yes, it’s sly of him to take advantage of Jaeduck’s naturally kind personality, but hey, he’ll make sure that both of them will have a good time.  
“It’s okay jagi,” he assures him, smiling inconspicuously, “we should check out each other now, to see what else we’ve failed to notice~”  
He softly pushes Jaeduck down on the bean bag, taking him by surprise. Suwon hovers over him, scanning his face as if he wants to drink it all in. He chuckles when he sees that sudden realization hits Jaeduck, that he is being exploited, but he just resigns from further refusal. Now that Suwon is pinning Jaeduck under him, with his knees by his sides, he takes off his shirt in one quick motion, eliciting a gasp from Jaeduck. A real confidence builder ;)  
It is nice to have someone admiring his body after all the efforts he put in.  
He takes Jaeduck’s hand in his, and let it roams over his chest and abs, giving him a taste of what to come.  
Suwon then starts unbuttoning Jaeduck’s shirt, taking his sweet time, relishing in the warmth of Jaeduck’s body and the rising pace of his heartbeat.  
Every time he undo a button, Suwon dips his head down, tracing his pale skin with his mouth, as Jaeduck shudders at the contact.  
He keeps going lower and lower each time the raggedness of Jaeduck's breathing increases.  
After the shirt is completely unbuttoned, Suwon tugs at the band of Jaeduck’s pants, making eye contact with him, getting excited upon seeing the want in his eyes too.  
Suwon’s mouth waters in anticipation, as he pulls down the pants while simultaneously leaning closer to the growing hardness.  
He licks his lips, ready to please Jaeduck when all of a sudden, the door swings opened.  
“Suwon-ah, let’s have a drink!”  
Jiwon shouted loudly as he trudges inside the house.  
He freezes on his spot upon seeing both the younger guys on the floor, in a highly compromising position.  
The living hall went quiet.  
“I…’ll come back later,” Jiwon said as he hurriedly exits the house, with his face as red as a tomato.  
“Tsk, I should’ve never told him the password,” Suwon curses over the situation.

-END-


End file.
